


Всё время этого мира

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [16]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Незатейливые развлечения выживших с «Заримана» позволяют сбрасывать напряжение, однако требующих внимания тэнно дел становится лишь больше.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Всё время этого мира

**Author's Note:**

> В первый день демолишеры на Уре были багнутыми неимоверно. Один всё не шёл, не шёл, сходу отспавнился на кондуите и взорвался. Другие спавнились где-то в... где-то ДАЛЕКО. И тоже не шли. А один так и вовсе застрял в проёме! Я нашла его уже когда закончился раунд. Багфрейм йей.

> _«Пространство — символ моей власти. Время — символ моего бессилия».  
>  — Ж. Ланьо_

Писклявого, тощего и пронырливого Алада Ви у меня обозначал полностью характеризующий его слизнячью натуру термин «пидорасик». Не обозначающий зловредных равнинных сентиентских фантомов «пидорас», а именно так, уничижающе. Насколько я любила Джордаса и Тила Регора, настолько презирала Алада Ви. Склонный к истерикам пидорасик подстилался под всех, кто так или иначе был в текущей ситуации для него выгоден. Он подстилался под Лотос, нимало не смущаясь факта собственной работы над проектом «Занука», он подстилался под совет директоров, нимало не смущаясь собственной вины в вышедшем из-под контроля техноцитовом заражении… он как заправская шлюха подстилался под кого ни попадя до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на сентиентского мимика. После чего в очередной раз возопил о помощи к ненавистным тэнно, которым разбираться с сентиентами по понятным причинам было не впервой.   
На этот бой я в прямом смысле слова взяла Умбру, и мы вместе с ним слышали всё, что рассказала контролировавшая ропалолиста Лотос. Но это совсем другая история.  
Ни Лотос, ни ропалолист ничего не сумели нам противопоставить. Мы вернулись на орбитер. Тщательный анализ останков сентиента дал мне наводку — как и в случае с Гарой, здесь тоже не обошлось без ведущих к варфрейму нитей. Ропалолист таил следы блуждающего огонька, однажды заманившего свою цель в последний раз.

Технически Огонёк оказалась довольно интересна, но на практике показала худшие результаты, чем мои назначенные под выполнение разных целей фреймы. Для неё нашлась только одна свободная ниша: Огонёк была скопирована во вспомогательные функциональные спектры — и убрана в стазис с глаз долой.  
Другое дело, что очень уж интересен оказался её дизайн. Баллас, хоть и мудак, тут явно превзошёл себя: Огонёк грациозно парила над землёй и вместе со своим призрачным двойником кувыркалась в воздухе. Когда я увидела эти очаровательные движения в первый раз, я сразу поняла, что мой Найдус без них категорически не сможет существовать.  
Поэтому мы полетели в Ларунду — я обязана была обить пороги консульских отделов боевой эстетики.   
  
Точнее, стазисной консервации Огонёк подверглась не сразу. Сначала я долгое время парила ей по орбитеру, наслаждаясь необычными ощущениями левитации и всласть кувыркаясь, пока то и дело посматривающий на фрейма Умбра наконец не попросил:  
_«Смени этот свой блуждающий огонёк на что-нибудь другое, а»_.  
— Не сменю, — решительно отказалась я, пытаясь удержаться в положении вниз головой. — Она тебе что, не нравится? Смотри, какая задница роскошная.  
Вместо ответа Умбра отошёл от производственной консоли, где всё это время безуспешно что-то пытался запустить, улучил момент и схватил Огонька за голень, после чего решительно куда-то потащил. Я так растерялась, что даже не поняла, обидело ли меня подобное действие, благо наполовину упавший фрейм продолжал мирно парить в воздухе, выровнявшись параллельно палубе.   
Оставившие пляжный мяч Сода с Пертурабо немедленно заинтересовались моим необычным положением, принялись одна — обнюхивать, другая — сканировать голову Огонька. Я вынужденно уставилась снизу вверх на усатую морду Соды, выглядевшую с этого ракурса непривычно и смешно, наконец протянула руки и схватила Соду за обе передние лапы. Та упёрлась в пол задними лапами, ожесточённо задвигала усами, вытащила передние лапы из моих ладоней. Пертурабо зачирикала.   
С тихим свистом раздвинулась дверная панель стазисного отделения варфреймов.  
— Умбра, ты чего?  
_«Отвлекает»_ , — холодно сообщил втащивший Огонька в отсек Умбра. Он отпустил мою ногу и, оставляя за собой ментальное эхо раздражения, направился обратно на основную палубу. Мне оставалось только озадаченно смотреть на закрывшуюся за его спиной дверную панель. «Отвлекает». Что его могло в этом фрейме отвлекать? Двойник мельтешит?  
Поскольку находиться в Огоньке именно сейчас было не критично, пришлось поставить её на стенд жизнеобеспечения. Я отключилась от фрейма, вернулась на основную палубу уже в собственном теле; Умбра хмуро взглянул в мою сторону и уткнулся обратно в консоль.  
За моей спиной мягко ударился об стенную панель мяч, сильно топнула на Соду не подпускающая ту к игрушке Пертурабо. Некоторое время я с умилением следила за каватой и моа, пока те не убежали на техническую палубу вслед за скатившимся туда мячом. Тогда я подошла к Умбре и глянула на дисплей производственной установки, где отображался прогресс сборки партии стимуляторов и дешифраторов.  
— Чем тебе мой Огонёк мешает? Мне вертеться понравилось.  
Вместо ответа Умбра тыкнул пальцем в строку стимуляторов:  
_«Было по тысяче, осталось девятьсот сорок этих и девятьсот шестьдесят тех. Куда ты их умудрилась потратить в таком количестве?»_.  
Пришлось признаться, что это я так пробовала напасть на паучью сферу Нэчжей, потому что кто-то там в узле связи обронил, что Нэчжей разбирать сферу удобнее, чем Хромой. Следовало запомнить, кто, и ударить его потом по лицу.  
_«Экспериментируешь, понятно. Зря меня не позвала, я б хоть прикрыл»_.  
Я всё ещё не могла решить, обидело ли меня недавнее поведение Умбры, поэтому ничего не ответила. Оставив Умбру восполнять расходники до их стандарной тысячи, я пошла к Соде и Пертурабо играть с ними в мяч.   
Игра в мяч заключалась в том, что первый добравшийся до мяча толкал его по палубе дальше. Из-за появления на орбитере мягкой пляжной игрушки с обоих палуб было убрано практически всё — остались только пластиковые полотна картин, настенные голографические проекторы да небьющиеся аятанские динамические скульптуры, которые мне и без того некуда было девать. Риге постоянно приходилось возвращать скульптуры обратно на свои места, однако он не жаловался.  
В моём случае для игры существовал ещё и бонусный пункт: постараться сделать так, чтобы Сода не сбила меня с ног. Кавату совершенно очаровывал мяч, и она игнорировала все встающие на кратчайшем пути между ней и игрушкой препятствия. Ну, почти все. Кроме отдельно взятого Декс, который убедительно донёс до Соды необходимость избегать столкновения с его персоной — у этого фрейма массы всё-таки было больше.   
  
К моему большому удовольствию, консульский отдел боевой эстетики воссоздал имитацию естественной левитации и призрачного двойника Огонька. Немедленно оплатив копию, я более-менее гладко перепрошила на своей аппаратной конфигурационной стойке Найдуса. Обновлённый фрейм привёл меня в исключительный восторг. Я даже не могла понять, что радовало в большей степени — непривычная грация, с которой парил массивный, закованный в люксовые пластины дополнительной брони Найдус, или как мило они с призрачным двойником описывали круги в воздухе.  
Умбра наотрез отказался любоваться на парящего Найдуса и заперся в оружейной.  
Выгуливать свежеизменённого Найдуса я отправилась на Драко, за компанию пригласив с собой и Красненькую. Очень желавший кого-нибудь убить Умбра вызвался ехать с нами. Я честно сказала, что при всей его серьёзности подобная идея отнюдь не являлась хорошей, но Умбра своего решения не изменил.   
До этого он с Красненькой не общался, из-за чего масштаба будущей собственной трагедии не представлял. Я не стала лишать его возможности узнать всё самолично. В конце концов, верфь есть? Есть. Прикомандированная к цеху рота гринирского ополчения верфь хочет отбить обратно в собственное пользование? Хочет. Ну и чем может быть Умбра недоволен?  
И мы поехали на Драко — то бишь, в составе поддержки вторжения Корпуса на сектор Боде. Капитана отряда, к которому мы были приписаны, я настоятельно попросила оставить удерживание верфи на наше попечение и делать лучшее, на что способны его бойцы: не мешать. Тот легко согласился; я не без причины подозревала, что согласился из-за банального желания списать нетронутые боеприпасы как потраченные и позже перепродать из-под полы.  
Ждать пришлось совсем недолго — как раз когда мы поднялись на погрузочный участок верфи, туда же высадился Красненькая и немедленно запустил расходящееся кругами глобальное изменение молекулярной связи. Его Нова переливалась всеми оттенками розового. — Ты летучая жопа, — взглянув на элегантно описавшего круг в воздухе громоздкого Найдуса, немедленно сообщила через имплантат Нова хриплым мальчишеским голосом. После Найдуса настала очередь Умбры: — А это кто-то свой или ты решила подписать нас на общую вербовку? Привет, я Красненькая.  
Ничего не ответивший Умбра немедленно нашёл себе дело на дальней стороне погрузочного отсека, куда с гудением прибыла лифтовая платформа.  
— Это свой. Он очень серьёзный, — сказала я. Было сложно не сравнить внешний вид наших фреймов с понятием серьёзности и не засмеяться, поэтому мы засмеялись.  
— Надо его покрасить в розовый.  
Cовершивший элегантный кувырок в воздухе призрачный двойник Найдуса растаял без следа.   
— Мне казалось, у тебя Нова прайм была.  
— Почему «была», она у меня есть. Но у неё задница меньше, чем у обычной. Поэтому хожу в обычной.  
Красненькая повернулся ко мне спиной Новы, демонстрируя изящный ядовито-розовый зад фрейма. Новы прайм, чтобы сравнить, под рукой не имелось, поэтому я просто без особого интереса взглянула на объект демонстрации и в очередной раз крутнулась в воздухе Найдусом.  
— У Найдуса лучше.  
— Нет, у Новы.  
— Нет, у Найдуса.  
Пошла следующая волна изменения молекулярной связи; со стороны лифта доносились звуки выстрелов, отрывистые команды и предсмертные крики клонов. Умбра работал бесшумно.  
— Ну хорошо, у Эщя.  
— Ну хорошо, у Мираж.  
Вскоре центральная платформа, тактическая точка «дельта», была покрыта неровной массой техноцитовых наростов, из кист которых вылуплялись потешные в своей гротескности личинки, больше похожие на больших жуков с лапками и усиками. Найдус и Нова сидели посередине густого травоподобного покрова заражения, периодически отвлекаясь на выполнение своих непосредственных обязанностей. Время от времени заходил за обновлением паразитической связи Умбра, распробовавший её преимущества; мы кричали ему, чтобы не наступил на жуков. Напоминать Умбре об этом каждый раз необходимости не было, мы просто находились в хорошем настроении. А так Умбра ещё в самом начале одну из личинок всё-таки раздавил — слишком аккуратный, чтобы раздавить случайно, он явно счёл моё предупреждение пустой прихотью. Жука мне было жалко, однако упрекать и без того получившего своё от взорвавшейся под его ногой личинки Умбру я не стала. Умбра тоже не стал злиться, благо выделяемый травоподобным покровом токсин значительно усиливал уровень регенерации плоти техноцитовых големов.  
— Мне надо как-то свою репутацию в Фортуне поднять, — говорил Красненькая, — а то они мне не продают толком ничего.   
— Поверь, ты не хочешь поднимать свою репутацию в Фортуне, — кисло отвечала я, с отвращением вспоминая ГОЛОВЫ. — Дай мне жюка.  
— Сама возьми, а то они у меня взрываются.   
Я ухватила Найдусом ближайшую личинку, посадила её себе на ладонь. Личинка немного поползала по ладони, перебралась с неё на запястье и поползла по бронированному предплечью, затем упала обратно в траву. Тогда я поднялась на ноги, подождала, пока воздействие скопированной у Огонька левитации не поднимет фрейма над поверхностью платформы, и вновь принялась глупо вертеться в воздухе. В очередной раз подошёл за слетевшей паразитической связью Умбра. Поскольку я не обратила на него никакого внимания, он попытался остановить кружившего Найдуса рукой.   
От его неожиданного прикосновения я дёрнулась, сильно попав сидевшей Нове острым раздвоенным мыском стальной ноги по голове. Та тоже дёрнулась, отшатнулась, не глядя выставила руку назад, и под ладонью Новы взорвался жук. А следом в нас всех влетела струя раскалённого напалма. Стоило на несколько минут ослабить бдительность, как лифты доставили на поверхность верфи разбитую на несколько частей группу закрепления гринир.  
Умбра немедленно метнулся в сторону ближайшего огнемётчика, наступив по пути на ещё одного жука. Я успела сконцентрироваться, выслала в Умбру эфирную нить паразитической связи. Облепившая Найдуса огнесмесь изменялась под активным воздействием вируса, превращаясь в густую токсичную слизь и стекая с раскалённых металлических участков тела голема.  
— Кто сейчас получит пиздюлей? — вопил Красненькая, тщательно вытираясь горящей Новой об траву.  
— Так вон там желающих сколько.  
Желающих и вправду было немало. Я протянула руку, для облегчения задачи прицелилась в наиболее подходящее место пространства, усилием сознания создавая заражённую биологическую массу. Найдус был не просто техноцитовым големом и не просто фреймом — истинное воплощение совершенного оружия, он сам являлся источником заражения, под тщательным контролем распространяя его из себя вовне.   
В выбранной мной точке пространства материализовался тугой разрастающийся комок серовато-рыжих щупалец, с влажным звуком немедленно развернувшихся и молниеносно вцепившихся в каждого из находившихся в зоне поражения гринир. Не затронутые щупальцами солдаты тотчас перегруппировались, отходя подальше от опасного участка.   
Оружие парализованных выделяемым нейротоксином жертв с лязганием рухнуло на помост верфи; щупальца с одинаковой легкостью притянули пулемётчиков и пехоту к собственному центру. И только я примерилась, чтобы разорвать обездвиженных гринир следующим направленным всплеском заражения, как в массу щупалец и тел влетел на полной скорости Умбра, разрубая всё не глядя. Практически одновременно с его действием мне отвесили не особо чувствительный поджопник — Красненькая потушил свою Нову и поднялся на ноги.  
— Отвали от моей задницы, — сказала я, любуясь на отточенные движения Умбры.  
Пошла волна изменения молекулярной связи.   
— У тебя херовая задница.  
— Да ладно? Это у Найдуса в люксовой визуальной конфигурации-то херовая задница? Да ты просто завидуешь своей Новой.   
Очередная попытка гринир отвоевать собственную территорию провалилась. Разобравшийся с последней частью группы закрепления Умбра снова подошёл за обновлением паразитической связи и немедленно об этом пожалел, поскольку его встретили синхронными криками:  
— Умбра! У кого задница круче, у Найдуса или у Новы?  
— Детский сад на выгуле, — процедил Умбра через имплантат, получил свою паразитическую связь и вновь метнулся по неотложным делам на как можно более дальний участок удерживаемой территории.   
  
Если не считать небольшого происшествия с напалмом, миссия прошла без эксцессов и потерь. Договорившись с Красненькой поехать в Долину за кубродонами, мы с Умброй вернулись на орбитер, где Пертурабо с диригой и Сода пытались поделить мяч.  
Умбра не злился, хотя был изрядно утомлён нашей пустой ерундой. Он вряд ли знал, насколько я соскучилась по пустой ерунде. Хотя может быть, и знал.  
Я вернула Найдуса на стенд жизнеобеспечения, разъединила нейро-подключение, механически отпила воды из стакана, поднялась из установки соматического узла.   
— Рига, поехали на Венеру.   
— Просчитываю курс на Венеру, оператор.  
На технической палубе меня встретила переливчатым чириканием Пертурабо, всё-таки оставшаяся без игрушки. Я погладила робота по голове, пошла на основную палубу. Моа потопала за мной.  
Умбра как раз выходил из оружейной, куда отнёс свою скайаджати. Он с силой пнул попавшийся под ноги мяч; за мячом немедленно помчалась Сода, для пущего сцепления оставляя когтями глубокие царапины на палубном покрытии. Мяч отлетел от стены, скатился по спуску на техническую палубу и, судя по звукам, врезался в аятанскую скульптуру.   
— Умбра, ты всё-таки злишься?  
_«Мне не нравится этот твой знакомый»_.  
— Так ему и скажу: мол, прости, чувак, после всех этих лет не смогу больше с тобой общаться, ты моему новому варфрейму не понравился.  
Умбра промолчал. Я прошла на мостик, села к терминалу связи, профилактически запустила автоматическую систему поиска волн. Бесполезно — из динамиков доносился один лишь заунывный тихий гул пустых частот.   
На мостик поднялся Умбра, сел к магазинному терминалу, принялся что-то там выискивать. Наконец заунывный гул сменился голосом овцы:  
— Герои, что сказать! Если бы все брали с них пример, система Ориджин стала бы лучше.  
_«Интересно, что сделали эти самые герои»_.  
— Кавату свою погладили небось. Или, там, расписали из баллончика реактор галеона. Великие подвиги тэнно.  
Я ударила кулаком кнопку продолжения поиска волн. Убедившись, что связь отсутствует, выключила терминал.  
Ранее рассказываемая овцой сказка про Волка завершилась до неимоверности тривиально: мы всё-таки добрались до Волка и разобрали его на кувалду и декоративные элементы брони. Считающая, вероятно, себя неимоверно остроумной овца придумала новую сказку — про загадочного эмиссара Эриды, исцеляющего одним своим прикосновением любые недуги, от поражения техноцитом до деградированной генетики гниющих заживо гринирских клонов. По её словам, пресловутый эмиссар являлся ребёнком с характерной для детей Фортуны головой на пружинке.   
Не было совпадением то, что заражение системы Ориджин прогрессировало в неимоверном масштабе, словно почуяв, что без возможности оперативного вмешательства тэнно сопротивление свелось почти к нулю. Едва мы успевали зачистить один сектор, как вспыхивали очаги во всех соседних; планета за планетой подвергались неослабевающему заражению. Хотелось бы спросить у Джордаса, не приложил ли тот к этому свою руку, то бишь своё щупальце, только к Джордасу мне ехать было нельзя.  
Овца осознанно и целенаправленно издевалась над всеми нами, и по понятной причине её новая сказка меня в приличной степени злила. Все прошедшие месяцы каждодневно терзал один и тот же вопрос: чего эта перерубившая нам внешнюю связь мразь добивается? Как жаль, что среди нас не имелось технических специалистов, способных отследить её сигнал. Как жаль, что мы являлись всего лишь хорошо вооружёнными механизмами для выполнения поставленных боевых задач. Но уж с этим-то мы справлялись успешно, несмотря на все попытки овцы низвести задачи тэнно до возни с котиками и рисования граффити.   
— Рига, придержи переход до Венеры, соедини с Красненькой.  
— Сейчас, оператор.  
Динамики щёлкнули статикой, заговорили всё тем же голосом:  
— Чего там?  
— Слушай, — сказала я, — поехали на Равнины лучше. В Долине скучно. Поехали жуков ловить.  
— Нет уж, хватит с меня жуков!  
— Ну это я их так называю, а вообще это какие-то мер... мер... фауна местная остронская, во. Развеяться хочу, бесит меня всё нынче.   
— Ну можно и на Равнины, — поразмыслив, согласился Красненькая. — Я ещё у Онкко не всё скупил. Встречаемся тогда на орбите Земли.  
Я отключила связь, коротко вздохнула. На свободном участке поверхности терминала возникла оцифрованная Ригой чашка дымящегося, соблазнительно пахнущего карамелью кофе. Разумеется, я немедленно схватила её в руки, чувствуя, как согревает ладони передающееся через толстые керамические стенки тепло.   
Кургузая кружка, созданная остронскими гончарами, несла в себе какое-то самобытное очарование. Кофе, хоть и синтезированный, был удивительно хорош.  
— Спасибо, Рига. Поехали на Землю.  
— Просчитываю курс на Землю, оператор, — жизнерадостно отозвался бортовой компьютер.  
_«Смотри, тут автоматизированные пылесосы есть»_.  
Я поднялась с чашкой кофе в руках, подошла к магазинному терминалу, облокотилась на плечо Умбры. Тот продемонстрировал мне развёрнутую на весь дисплей рекламу чистящего дрона, выполненного в нескольких цветовых схемах.  
— Надо будет для додзё такой заказать, — сказала я, согревая ладони об кружку. — У меня пока платины нет. Положи в закладки.  
— Рига просит оператора допить кофе.  
Я махом заглотила оставшийся кофе, и децифрованная чашка исчезла из моей руки. Освещение мостика погасло, сменившись дежурными фиолетовыми огнями. Я шагнула в сторону от Умбры, упёрлась спиной в переборку. Орбитер несколько раз тряхнуло, и в космическом пространстве развернулась фрактальная спираль солнечного рельса, привычно обрушиваясь на моё тело короткой скоростной перегрузкой. Перед обзорным экраном растянулись превратившиеся в сплошные полосы звёзды.   
_«Миленькие эти пылесосы какие»_.  
Я отлепилась от переборки, снова заглянула в дисплей терминала. Умбра запустил рекламную демонстрацию способностей дрона. Маленькая симпатичная коробка тщательно убирала мусор различного типа с различных поверхностей, завершая каждую уборку голографическим отображением карикатурных довольных глазок на своей передней панели.  
— Блин, я б такую штуку и себе взяла, но её здесь либо Мельта сожрёт, либо рано или поздно с мячом перепутают. Да и Рига будет чувствовать себя невостребованным.  
Бортовой компьютер отреагировал на невольную голосовую активацию:  
— Оператору требуется Рига?  
— Я говорю, ты ещё лучше, чем пылесос.   
— Спасибо, оператор!  
_«А если пылесос в каюту посадить или в твой зал?»_.  
— Он мне всех боролор своим носом посворачивает.  
_«Или почистит»_.  
— Ты хочешь пылесос? Ну хорошо, купим пылесос. Когда платина будет.  
_«Очень хорошо»_.  
— Я не сказала, когда она будет.  
_«Когда будет — тогда и будет»_.  
Умбра открыл рубрикатор товаров и принялся проверять, не появилось ли в продаже новое холодное оружие.  
Я спустилась с мостика на основную палубу, занялась профилактическим инспектированием своей коллекции ривенов. Коллекция медленно и уверенно пополнялась всяким мусором. Среди мусора изредка попадались модули на хорошее оружие, однако не шибко хорошие сами по себе. Чего стоил удивительный модуль на вектис, в котором было всё: и усиление критического урона, и усиление поражающей способности, и дополнительный токсический урон... вот только ещё было снижение кратности прицела, что никак не вязалось с областью применения снайперской винтовки. Я всё чаще задумывалась над тем, чтобы пробить в этом ривене дырочку и подвесить его себе на шею в качестве бессмысленного и беспощадного украшения.  
Сода, судя по регулярным шлепкам и глухому стуку валяемых по полу аятанских скульптур, гоняла по технической палубе мяч. Стащивший каватий додекаэдр вирм неторопливо перекатывал его толчками хвоста по палубному покрытию. Моа сидела на своём месте рядом с производственной установкой.   
— Умбра, — громко сказала я в сторону мостика, — можно, я пока поиграю на шаузине?  
_«Можно»_.  
Я деактивировала консоль управления модулями, прошла к нижней палубе, осторожно выглянула из-за угла, успев увернуться от летящего в мою сторону мяча. Тот мягко стукнулся об закруглённый стык стенных панелей спуска на техническую палубу, отскочил на пол, где на него неутомимо напала Сода. Я попыталась пройти к операторскому залу, но от новых движений Соды мяч стукнулся об меня, а следом меня сбила с ног кавата. Мяч и Сода ускакали на основную палубу; оттуда донеслись звук быстро покатившегося по полу додекаэдра, шелестящий звук движения мяча, удар, ещё удар, глухой шум упавших с производственной установки слитков галлия. Наконец возмущённо зачирикала Пертурабо.   
Пока всё это великолепие не вернулось на полную разбросанных аятанских скульптур техническую палубу, я поднялась с пола и зашла в операторский зал, потирая ушибленный локоть.  
Пьедесталы с крылатыми аятанями остались лишь здесь да ещё в каюте — мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Сода их поломала, всё-таки по миллиону каждый стоили. Любимая кавата столь счастливо носилась с новой игрушкой, что было жалко забирать у неё мяч. Уж проще убрать всё с палуб, пусть развлекается. Когда-нибудь мяч ей надоест, тогда можно будет вернуть привычную обстановку. А теперь ещё следовало придумать что-нибудь с пылесосом...  
Я безнадёжно окинула взглядом обширное пространство пола операторского отсека, заставленное неимоверным количеством игрушек. В одной половине отсека располагалось стадо боларол и стадо мергу, возглавляемые восседающими на игрушечных репликах шахтных транспортных машин бухалками класса «дома», и стадо непосредственно бухалок, которое никто не возглавлял. В другой половине отсека находилась самопальная выставка всего ассортимента производимых Бизнесом и Тизонаем игрушек. У меня имелось оправдание — зачастую во время рельсовых переходов было ОЧЕНЬ скучно.   
На собственном корабле мне требовалось выискивать оправдание собственным же действиям. Какой глупый, смешной парадокс. Вспомнились сегодняшние слова Умбры: «Детский сад».   
Я прошла к соматическому узлу, раскинутыми в стороны руками погладив аятанские скульптуры по ритмично движущимся прохладным крыльям, уселась на сидение установки и активировала нейро-подключение. Вживленные в позвоночник разъёмы уже довольно давно не беспокоили, чему я была несказанно рада.  
Детский сад... вот только и задачи, и проблемы перед нами стоят не детские.  
  
Когда я вывела Эмбер из стазисного отделения, на орбитере было непривычно тихо. Я поднялась на основную палубу. Сода исключительно гневно грызла вывалившееся за пределы кормушки мясо Башни, Пертурабо с восседавшей на её спине диригой торчали рядом с производственной консолью и точно так же исключительно гневно вдвоём чирикали на Соду. Додекаэдр откатился к входной панели оружейной; мяча нигде не виднелось.   
Удостоверившись, что необычная тишина являлась лишь следствием отсутствия игрушки, я спустилась в каюту. Там оказался сидевший перед обзорным иллюминатором Умбра, выводящий на шаузине сложную мелодию. В углу отсека, рядом со ступенькой платформы, сиротливо лежал мяч.   
Умбра предварил мой вопрос:  
_«Они надоели шуметь»_.  
Взяв мяч обеими руками, я вынесла его из отсека, пнула наверх по подъёму на основную палубу. Сода аж завизжала от радости, и снова раздались торопливый скрежет когтей по половому покрытию и мягкие шлепки.  
— Они рано или поздно успокоятся, пусть развлекаются пока.  
Я прошла к иллюминатору, уселась на платформу напротив Умбры. Он протянул мне шаузин и плектр.  
_«Играй, а то давно я твоего прогресса не проверял»_.  
Несмотря на то, что за все наши уроки я ни разу не уловила со стороны Умбры никакой задевающей мою гордость или самооценку эмоции, меня смущало его присутствие. Играла я покамест очень посредственно, и то — самые простые мелодии. Привыкшие к огнемёту и киттагу руки управлялись со струнами исключительно неловко. Умбра научил меня упражнениям для пальцев, но с ними у меня тоже получалось плохо. Мне никогда не требовалась ловкость собственных пальцев, я всегда делала ставку на силу и радиус поражения.  
Я посвящала практическим экспериментам с модульной закачкой варфреймов и оттачиванию собственных пустотных способностей куда как больше времени, чем улучшению техники владения оружием, что уж говорить про музыку. Если б не появление Умбры с его шаузином, я бы ей и вовсе не занялась. С музыкальными инструментами я никогда ранее не имела дел — на гидропонной колониальной плантации у нашей семьи было слишком много работы и слишком мало денег, чтобы позволить себе тратить время на музицирование, а после рокового путешествия «Заримана десять-ноль» мне тем более стало не до того.  
Я поёрзала на платформе, скованными движениями расположила на своём бедре шаузин, поставила левую руку на гриф и немедленно получила замечание:  
_«Пальцы. Ты не лопату держишь, а гриф инструмента»_.  
Замечание ничему не помогло, потому что я лишь больше стала нервничать. Мне было проще взять шаузин за пресловутый гриф наподобии киттага и проламывать им головы, чем сесть и играть так спокойно, как это делал Умбра.  
Прекрасно всё понявший Умбра мысленно вздохнул. А я выхватила из его сознания обрывок мысли, отголосок бессильной пронзительной горечи.  
— Нет, Умбра, причина не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, а в том, что мой уровень слишком низок для внимания такого профессионала, как ты.  
_«Правильно, откуда уровню взяться-то, если ты вместо дела всё сидишь и переживаешь на ровном месте. Чтобы получалось, надо тренироваться. Играй»_.  
Да, конечно. Такому желторотику, как я, сидеть и перебирать гаммы перед виртуозом шаузина. Он только впустую тратит на меня своё время.  
Время. У нас есть всё время этого мира. Стараниями овцы у нас толком не осталось никаких дел. Так всё это раздражало...  
Я поднялась на ноги:  
— Пойду я спать, вот чего.  
Умбра принял протянутый ему шаузин, схватил меня за предплечье, швырнул обратно на устланную мягкими коврами платформу и щедро облил собственным холодным раздражением.  
_«Прекрати убегать. Сядь и играй, я сказал»_.  
Я поколебалась, затем уселась обратно, неуверенно взяла шаузин и всё-таки начала играть.  
  
На площади моросил дождь, ночное небо застилали низкие свинцовые облака с окрашивающим их покров жёлтым отсветом города. Тусклый свет фонарей вырывал из темноты часть пространства, отражался на мокрой полированной поверхности багрового гранита бордюрной облицовки и плит мощения. Квартал пятиэтажных домов спал; в одном окне неритмично мигала лампа. Лампа определённо передавала код, но у меня не имелось к нему ключа.  
Дождь мягко шелестел листвой высаженных по обе стороны площади деревьев. Запах петрикора вызывал в сознании какое-то неясное волнение, ощущение собственной свободы и бесконечности пространства. Я осторожно вдохнула пахнущий землёй и водой воздух, опасаясь раньше времени потревожить свернувшиеся в плотный комок внутри моего перикарда пульсирующие широкие щупальца, в любой момент готовые раскрыться в моём теле гибельным цветком. Мне было рано умирать. Я ещё не убила ни Балласа, ни овцу.  
Я прошла к неизменно покрытому патиной бронзовому памятнику, провела ладонью по латунной табличке постамента, стирая с гравировки дождевые капли. Света фонарей было недостаточно, чтобы прочитать надпись целиком, различались только последние строки: _«...символ моего бессилия»_. Комок щупалец в груди содрогнулся, ударил в сердечную камеру, напрягся. Я опёрлась рукой об постамент, почти не дыша. За грудиной разливалась резкая давящая боль, иррадиируя в левую руку и шею.  
Свет лампы в огне дрожал, отбивал нечёткий ритм: точка — тире, тире — точка — точка…  
Превозмогая боль, я отвернулась от статуи, прошла через площадь к гранитной лестнице и начала осторожно спускаться. Дождь усиливался. Я натянула на голову капюшон чёрной дутой безрукавки, я хотела выйти с площади как можно быстрее, шагнуть с неё на асфальт. Там, за площадью, находилось всё время этого мира и даже немного больше. Здесь у меня его почти не оставалось.  
Комок щупалец повторно шевельнулся, с новой силой ударил в сердечную сумку. Я вздрогнула, вцепилась в перила, закусила губу. Об гранитные ступени с дробными щелчками разбивались крупные дождевые капли. Спазм повторился, и я с неожиданной ясностью осознала, что внутри моего тела свились в бутон вовсе не серые щупальца заражения — медленно разворачивающиеся лезвия бритвенно-острой стали прорезали мускульную плоть, протиснулись меж рёбер и наконец прорвались наружу, раскрываясь под дождём гибельным окровавленным цветком.  
  
Я очнулась в установке соматического узла, не сразу почувствовав напряжение в мышцах собственных широко открытых глаз. В горле застыл безмолвный крик, из тела медленно улетучивалась фантомная боль. Обычной практикой успокоив сознание, я открыла крышку установки. Нейро-подключение отсутствовало. Глотнув воды из неизменно стоявшего на подлокотнике стакана, я провела ладонью по собственному торсу, желая убедиться, что разорвавшие грудную клетку клинки являлись очередным навеянным Бездной сном. Оттянула воротник рубашки, заглянула внутрь. Ни малейшего следа повреждения.  
— Рига, долго нам ещё?  
— Встанем на орбиту Земли ориентировочно через шестнадцать часов, оператор. Кофе?  
— Пожалуй.  
Я поднесла к губам чашку добротного крепкого кофе, проверила температуру и сделала большой глоток.  
— Рига, скажи, как Умбра отзывается о недостаточном уровне моих способностей?  
— Умбру печалит, что ты не доверяешь ему и считаешь, будто он тебя оценивает.  
— А он не оценивает?  
— Он не оценивает.  
Я помолчала, допила кофе.  
— Спасибо, Рига.  
Кружка исчезла из моих пальцев. Я поднялась из установки, принялась возиться с матерчатым бардаком операторского зала, расставляя его компактнее. Пресловутую выставку игрушек следовало, в принципе, попросту поднять над поверхностью пола.  
— Рига, у нас есть полочки? Поставь мне сюда полочки, вот такие вот, — я руками описала воображаемую поверхность требуемого предмета. Рига немедленно оцифровал самую обычную навесную полку, выполненную из прочного пластика. Убедившись, что она подходит, я распорядилась привести пять полок в визуальное соответствие со стандартной цветовой схемой, и вскоре Рига под моим руководством закрепил в нижней части стенной перегородки пять чёрно-рыжих полочек.  
Умбра зашёл в зал как раз в тот момент, когда я сгребала в охапку как можно большее количество игрушек с пола.  
_«Работаешь в поте лица, я смотрю»_.  
— Угу, прям как завещала овца. Подниму их сюда вот, чтобы будущему пылесосу места было больше. Пойдёшь на Равнинах жуков ловить?  
_«С радостью бы не ходил, но вы ж к бухалкам полезете»_.  
— Не полезем. Мы ночью пойдём, ночью бухалки спят. А то днём гринир жуков распугивают.  
Я высыпала охапку игрушек на полочку и принялась их в строгом порядке расставлять, вид к виду. Умбра догрёб с пола оставшуюся часть, высыпал на соседнюю полочку. Он молча наблюдал, как я с исключительно важным видом переставляла игрушки.  
Три кубродона соседствовали на одной полочке с тремя плитниками, три хорраски — с тремя вирминками. Бизнес шил свои игрушки из синтетической ткани, напоминавшей плотное толстое сукно, и набивал чем-то мягким и упругим. Ох уж этот Бизнес. Неф терраформирует Долину, сживает солярцев со свету, а Биз одновременно прослушивает связь прикомандированного на Долину Корпуса, копит тяжёлый арсенал, заботится о своём зверинце, скупает дронов и распределяет между страждущими запчасти, да ещё и в свободное время шьёт игрушки... с язычками. Даже на две раздачи шьёт — себе и Тизонаю. Если он и вправду оперативник в запасе, то какое-то у него странное понятие об отдыхе.  
— Я ж чувствую, что ты что-то сказать хочешь.  
_«Почему Соду зовут Содой?»_.  
Три боларолы отправились на полочку с тремя мергу.  
— Ты не это хотел сказать.  
_«Не это. Хотя происхождение имён твоих кават мне тоже интересно»_.  
— Я очень плохо придумываю имена, поэтому адарзы называются по принципу содовой газировки. Малиновая сода, клубничная сода, кремовая сода. Это вот кремовая. Сода, короче, и всё тут.  
_«А Мельта тогда что обозначает?»_.  
— Да на меня просто в своё время произвёл очень уж сильное впечатление дредноут с М-М-МУЛЬТИ-МЕЛЬТОЙ из стартер-пака. На кой ляд ему МУЛЬТИ-МЕЛЬТА? Рино с лендрейдерами двери на место ставить?  
Грызуны тоже получили свою полочку. Они совершенно мне не нравились, однако нужны были для полноты коллекции.  
_«Из того, что ты сказала, я понял только слова "Рино" и "двери"»_.  
— Ну тогда можешь считать, что Бездной навеяло.  
Завершив со своей выставкой, я придирчиво выверила расстояние между экспонатами, чтобы всё выглядело аккуратно, выпрямилась и отошла к установке соматической связи. Умбра ещё недолго постоял перед полочками, затем повернулся ко мне:  
_«Что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда стало известно, что Лотос никогда не любила вас?»_.  
Я отпила воды из стакана, взяла из стоявшей рядом с установкой корзинки остронский фрукт, похожий по текстуре на нечто среднее между персиком и яблоком, и захрустела плотной сладкой мякотью.  
— Да я вроде и не скрываю.  
_«Я не могу уловить ничего о Лотос»_.  
— Правильно, потому что я ничего и не чувствую. Она вернулась на сторону сентиентов и перестала для меня существовать. Было удобно, что она брала на себя координацию боевых задач и посредничество между тэнно и всеми остальными, не скрою. А любила, не любила... ну, скорее всего, в начале своего пути я б ответила иначе, а сейчас не испытываю по отношению к ней ровным счётом ничего. Плюс на минус дал ноль.   
Я откусила новый кусок персикового яблока, выплюнула на ладонь косточку, продолжила говорить:  
— Лотос думала, что перехитрила раззолоченных мудаков, а оказалось, что они всё это время ей манипулировали. Комичная ситуация, не находишь? Круговорот лжи в природе.  
_«Пожалуй»_.  
— Сыграй мне что-нибудь?  
Умбра молча направился к выходу из зала; я двинулась за ним. Датчик движения среагировал на приблизившегося Умбру, входная панель раскрылась, и в операторский зал влетел мяч.  
А следом влетела толкнувшаяся в Умбру Сода. Мяч сбил пьедестал с крылатой аятанской скульптурой, отскочил от прозрачного экрана, заграждающего область с толстыми корневидными проводами соматической системы подключения, после чего плюхнулся прямо в стадо мергу.  
— Сода, прекрати!  
Я бросилась за ней, пытаясь остановить хоть за что-нибудь, но кавата вытащила свою лапу из моих рук и принялась скакать за мячом прямо по всем расставленным на полу в строгом порядке игрушкам. Подошедший Умбра рявкнул на Соду так, что его вопль ошеломил даже меня. Когда я оправилась от кратковременного оцепенения, Умбра уже забрал мяч и крепко сжимал его обеими руками. Мне оставалось лишь расстроено смотреть на беспорядочно разбросанные игрушки, некогда выстроенные аккуратными рядами.   
Сода принялась крутиться рядом с Умброй, не сводя пристального взгляда жёлтых глаз с пляжного мяча.  
_«Можно, я не буду ей его обратно отдавать?»_.  
— Рига, убери мяч.  
_«И пусть даст статуэтки пауков»_.  
— И дай статуэтки пауков... — повторила я. — А зачем тебе пауки?  
Умбра подхватил оцифрованные статуэтки, вышел на пустую техническую палубу и принялся споро вертеть закреплённые на шарнирах ноги паука, пока тот наконец не принял требуемую форму.   
Я вышла вслед за ним, уселась на выступе переборки, ткнула ногой вертевшуюся Соду. Наконец Умбра поставил пауков на задние пары лап, прислонив передними лапами к переборке.  
— И что это значит?  
_«Это значит, что они от творящегося на этом корабле полезли на стенку»_.  
Разумеется, я расхохоталась. Чувство глубокой признательности по отношению к Умбре росло день ото дня. Я бы теперь уже не вернулась к предыдущей одинокой жизни.  
— Давай я привяжу тебе тромизона на шарф.  
_«Давай я лучше для тебя сыграю»_.  
Я полностью согласилась, что данная перспектива и вправду была лучше, и мы направились в каюту. Видевшие все ужасы этого Бытия норги смотрели из стенного аквариума диковато и обречённо. Проходя, я щёлкнула стеклянную стенку аквариума в том месте, где находился «нос» ближайшего норга — тот проигнорировал и моё движение, и звук, разве что посмотрел ещё более обречённо. Лотос не любила нас, — отчего-то вспомнилось мне. Лотос любила только свою расу, во благо которой и действовала. Всё, что она делала, вся её помощь нам, всё было ради сентиентов.  
Мы с Умброй прошли к обзорному экрану, устроились на платформе.   
_«Что тебе сыграть?»_  
— Что-нибудь... безнадёжное. Пронзительное.   
_«Снилось что-то не то?»_.  
— Угу.  
Умбра принялся проверять настройку шаузина, он никогда без этого не начинал играть. Я смотрела на уверенные движения его рук, и эта уверенность невольно передавалась мне самой.  
Работающая на сентиентов Лотос курировала нас, пока мы уничтожали её народ, пока мы уничтожали раззолоченных мудаков. Искажённые Бездной подростки, единственным шансом которых продолжить своё жалкое существование стало управление техноцитовыми големами. В начале пути нас ободряла призрачная любовь далёкой и недоступной матери. Спустя столько лет наши сознания превратились в точно такое же преображённое оружие, как и тела наших варфреймов. Всё это время... для чего оно было?  
_«Ну не знаю, чтобы мы встретились, например»_.  
— Умбра, не подслушивай!  
_«Так а что я могу поделать, если ты громко думаешь»_.  
Умбра взял несколько пробных аккордов, придирчиво подкрутил колок и принялся играть. Орбитер шёл по солнечному рельсу до Земли, где мне предстояло ловить вместе с Красненькой мергу и скатов. Я старалась не задумываться о том, что будет дальше.  
Надо было как-то выкуривать прогрессирующее заражение из системы Ориджин, что представлялось немыслимым без оперативной координации сил. Призрачной угрозой маячило предстоящее вторжение сентиентов. Совместить два этих факта возможным не представлялось, поскольку техноцит как раз и был создан для уничтожения сентиентов. Повальное распространение заражения получалось нам только на руку, однако что мы собирались спасать от сентиентов в таком раскладе? Мёртвые планеты?  
Кроме того, надо было что-то решать с синдикатами. Партнёрское декоративное украшение Перрина, изображающая их логотип невзрачная статуэтка, заняло своё место в моей коллекции. Больше меня не удерживало в Перрине ничего, и с одной стороны, стоило вернуться под знамёна Крессы Тэл, Суды и арбитров, а с другой... что ж я мотаюсь туда-сюда, словно мячик? Кроме того, для работы на Крессу мне не требовалось официального партнёрства с Меридианом.  
Пальцы Умбры извлекали из струн шаузина тревожную глубокую мелодию, полную напряжения и тоски.  
А ведь фактически Баллас спас Умбру Декс, спас его от уничтожения нами вместе со всем царствованием раззолоченных мудаков, — неожиданно подумалось мне. Никто из них тогда не знал, как оно всё обернётся. Как странно сошлись пути.  
  
Спустя неделю орбитер доставил нас на Уран. Будь моя воля, я бы и дальше продолжала развлекаться в Сетусе и его окрестностях, но полученное от Уточки сообщение требовало немедленного реагирования. Сообщение было составлено лаконично, даже будь оно перехвачено, не принесло бы ни мне — убытков, ни перехватчику — пользы:  
«Перекупленная защитная технология Алада Ви — Уран, сектор Ур».  
Сектор Ур, сколько я себя помнила, был заражён и изолирован. В то, что какая-нибудь, там, древняя корявка будет связываться с Аладом, заказывать товар (как?) и оплачивать его через ближайший наполовину съеденный техноцитом терминал (чем?), я верила слабо, тем более что корявке даже и разговаривать-то нечем. Значит, либо с Аладом связывался Тил Регор, либо нас некто, подделавший коды безопасности Уточки, очень хотел заманить на Ур, либо при пособничестве Уточки на Ур нас хотели заманить Перья.  
В то, что Тил Регор поступился собственными принципами и пошёл на контакт со слизняком-пидорасиком, я не верила совершенно. Впрочем, даже если так, не было никаких сомнений в здравомыслии Тила, который наверняка прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно его новые лаборатории разберут по кирпичику — то бишь, по предназначенным для компенсации давления блокам. Значит, в обоих случаях в секторе Ур нас будут ждать. Разумеется, я никак не могла пропустить подобной возможности, поэтому основательно подготовила Сарин, игнис, вулкан и зенистар.  
— Она генерирует фосфорорганическое отравляющее вещество нервно-паралитического действия, — прочитала я недовольному Умбре с информационного дисплея, поскольку сама запомнить все эти страшные слова никогда не могла. — Потому так и называется — Зарин, я просто «З» смягчаю. Меня там ничего не съест. Никогда не съедало. Я ей уже сколько времени против заражённых на арбитраж хожу. Дронов и древних вулкан выносит, очень удобно.  
_«Когда-нибудь всё бывает в первый раз»_ , — парировал Умбра.   
— Ну, если попытается, я всегда могу оставить им обманку и удрать. В конце концов, запасной комплект чертежей Сарин у меня есть. Слушай, не Хромой же мне идти!  
_«А почему бы и не Хромой?»_.  
Я задумалась. Почему бы и не Хромой? Почему вообще я сходу собралась воевать вместо того, чтобы разведать обстановку?  
— Слушай, а тебе обязательно идти со мной?  
_«Обязательно»_.  
— Может, я возьму Локи и сама схожу? — с надеждой спросила я.  
_«Даже не думай»_.  
Пришлось мне возвращать Сарин на стенд и снимать с него Ивару.   
Вскоре мантис и лисет, описав вокруг громады галеона круг, высадили нас в отысканном повреждённом участке корпуса корабля. Проломленный борт открывал лаз в декомпрессированный отсек. Заражение разъело галеон, поглотило металл, преобразовало внутреннюю структуру в единую техноцитовую биомассу. Освещение практически отсутствовало, лишь кое-где мутированные натриевые лампы продолжали давать невесть чем питаемый неестественный свет. В оранжевом свете ламп виднелась парящая в пространстве взвесь спорового порошка.  
Мы проходили отсек за отсеком, поднимались и спускались по палубам. Повсюду царило гнетущее запустелое заражение. Пространство заполняли скрученные толстые наросты органики, паутины тонких гибких нитей, раздувшиеся пустулы. Мне пришлось отключить одористическое восприятие Ивары.  
И что-то абсолютно точно было не так: отсеки пустовали. Тонко настроенные сканеры не улавливали ни единого следа движения или заражённых. Мы молча обошли часть галеона, наконец приблизились к закрытой двери. Съеденный техноцитом входной терминал ожил от касания к символьному блоку, воспроизвёл на имитации бывшего дисплея запрос пароля. Пароля у нас не имелось. Я выстрелила нам с Умброй под ноги образующей купол невидимости стрелой, затем оцифровала и вставила в картоприёмник дешифратор.   
Дверь открылась, и мы услышали в отдалении знакомые издаваемые заражёнными щёлкающие звуки.  
— Умбра, я предлагаю так: сначала мы их убьём, потом будем разбираться, почему они тут заперлись.   
Вынимая из ножен скайаджати, Умбра готовно шагнул в открывшийся дверной проём.   
Я всадила ему в спину стрелу с куполом невидимости, двинулась следом. Несколько встреченных нами мутированных гринирских пехотинцев не представили никакой проблемы. Мы прошли по широкому коридору, освещаемого только через внешние иллюминаторы, поднялись в просторный двухуровневый зал с множеством отдельных терминалов в нишах — не то центр связи, не то навигационный центр, это был галеон слишком уж древней модели, я не знала точного назначения данного отдела. Зачистка центра от расплодившихся заражённых много времени не заняла.  
Терминалы никак не отреагировали на попытки их запуска. Пробуя активировать их все по очереди, мы прошли в другой конец зала — и там наткнулись на совершенно новый, не несущий следов поражения техноцитом характерный изгибистый столбик генератора. Я сразу узнала эту структуру: точно такие же Алад Ви установил в своих лабораторно-исследовательских корпусах.  
— Рига, приём. Просканируй окружающие отсеки на предмет защитных генераторов. Ну тех, из «Срыва».  
О, эти корпусовские деятели не теряли времени зря, что Неф, что Алад. Из конструкторских отделов неуёмных изобретателей выходили то одни прототипы, то другие. Мы тоже не теряли времени зря: старательно все эти прототипы ломали, невольно отправляя таким образом обратно на отладку и улучшение. Так четыре месяца назад ломали и проводники генерируемого аналога сентиентской энергии, обеспечивающие усиление мобилизованных боевых групп, ослабление вторгнувшихся в охраняемое помещение и неконтролируемую генерацию самых разных полей. Но ладно Юпитер, там было понятно, кто следит за этими штуками. А здесь кто? Кто их заказал? Кто их устанавливал и настраивал?  
На Юпитере защитные протоколы таких генераторов активировались администраторами отделений вручную, для этого на уплощающихся верхушках корпусов находились разъёмы для специализированных ключей. А чтобы мы не выломали всё защитное устройство целиком и не унесли для дальнейшего изучения, при распознавании в непосредственной близости от объекта дельта-волн тэнно включалась встроенная система самоуничтожения. В принципе, это было понятно и объяснимо — коли уж защита от злых тэнно не помогла, так пусть они хоть разработанную Аладом технологию не получат. Всё было бы понятно и объяснимо, если бы не абсолютно нелогичный принцип самоуничтожения пресловутых генераторов.   
— Рига, я активирую, отследи сигнал материализации.  
Я приблизилась к столбику генератора, и на выкрашенном в белый цвет стальном корпусе замерцали сигнальные светодиоды, раздался внутри набирающий силу тихий гул.  
— Умбра, слушай внимательно. Лови повторяющийся звук, ищи смертника, не подпусти его к проводнику. Рига! Ты что-нибудь нашёл?  
— Поиск значительно затруднён, оператор, что-то на галеоне искажает сигнал. Вижу генераторы в ангаре и на оружейной палубе. Приходится искать узкополосным, оператор...  
_«Опознавательные знаки?»_.  
— Бежит орёт. Добежав, активирует систему самоуничтожения. Слушай звук, описать его сложно, не спутаешь ни с чем.  
Мы с Умброй остановились поодаль от генератора, Умбра — ближе к центру зала, я — в ведущем в следующий коридор проходе. Взяв вулкан на изготовку, я что было сил вслушивалась в приглушённые звуки мёртвого галеона, механически разбирая отдалённое щёлкание заражённых и периодическое хлюпание заражённых массивов на составляющие элементы.  
Мерное пиликание взрывного устройства раздалось непосредственно за моей спиной, и едва я успела вскинуть вулкан и развернуться к генератору, как раздался взрыв. Меня отбросило волной в коридор, в густое переплетение липкой серой паутины. Столбик генератора превратился в искорёженные останки, из которых торчали обгорелые переплетения проводов, кабелей, обломки электроники и сочащиеся густой фосфоресцирующей жидкостью гибкие трубки. Ни единого следа носителя-смертника не осталось.  
Потрясающе, просто потрясающе...  
_«Это вот этот вот повторяющийся звук?»_.  
— Да. Он как мимо нас прошёл?  
_«Мимо меня он точно не проходил»_.  
— И мимо меня. Ну и дела. Хорошо, ещё один генератор на оружейной палубе? Рига, проложи путь и объясни, как эта херь мимо нас пробралась.  
— Если мои данные верны, оператор, он материализовался прямо на генераторе.   
И опять-таки потрясающе...  
— Хочу понять, на кого приписаны защитные системы, — объясняла я Умбре, пока мы проходили полными техноцитовой биомассы пустыми коридорами, где мерцали источавшие тёмно-оранжевый цвет лампы, сворачивали в инженерный тоннель и гулко шагали по металлической решётке пола. — Если пидорасик решил снова заражением промышлять, то отчего так далеко, да ещё и под носом у Тила? А если не пидорасик... то кто ж сюда всё это монтировал и кто поддерживает работоспособность?! Увидим, на кого взрывчатка прикручена, сможем понять, кто систему на Уре контролирует. Заодно гляну, в каком состоянии орудия.   
_«Просто покажи пальцем, кого надо убить»_.  
Бронированные дверные панели основного входа на оружейную палубу были ассимилированы и превращены в единую структуру с мутированной переборкой. Поделать с отсутствующей дверью мы ничего не смогли, поэтому вынужденно направились в обход через верхний воздуховодный канал. И чем ближе мы подбирались, прорубаясь сквозь наросты и паутину органики заросшей вентиляции, тем отчётливее слышали поднимающиеся снизу звуки десятков, если не сотен, заражённых.  
— Умбра, сними шарф, а то потом мы его не отстираем.  
Децифровав знаковый шарф Декс, я выбила решётку залпом вулкана, приблизительно оценила обстановку на палубе, выстрелила в стенную перегородку образующей натянутый трос стрелой. Закрепив конец в вентиляционном канале, я активировала невидимость Ивары и ловко спустилась по тросу на его середину, как следует осматривая открывающееся моему взору пространство палубы, сплошь мутированное и заросшее наглухо. Наварские пушки превратились в бесформенную обвисающую серую массу, остатки изъеденных техноцитом приводов и шестерней застопорились давным-давно.  
По палубе бродила едва ли не вправду добрая сотня заражённых, пощёлкивающих и скрежещущих в пустоту. А посередине палубы — там, где поднималась к центру огромных обзорных иллюминаторов видоизменённая платформа с затянутыми техноцитовой паутиной установками системы наведения и управления — возвышался совершенно беленький и чистенький столбик генератора.  
Я повторно сменила стрелу, прицелилась в выглядывавшего из вентиляционного проёма Умбру. Тот для моего удобства высунулся побольше, и, получив купол невидимости, спрыгнул прямо на древнего мутанта, сходу пригвождая того к металлическому покрытию палубы.  
Когда отсек был полностью зачищен, а Умбра невозбранно оттёрся от слизи, ихора и останков мутированных тел чистыми щупальцами древних, мы осмотрели оставшиеся выходы с палубы. Один точно так же превратился в сплошную стену биологической массы, один зарос техноцитовой тканью, однако вполне подвергался очистке, последняя же дверь с буферной зоной, сплошь покрытые чёрным налётом и остатками спёкшейся ткани, не имели на себе заражённой органики. Без сомнения, здесь поработал огнемёт. Я сверилась с составленной Ригой картой: путь отсюда вёл в ангар.   
— Варианта три, пойдёт либо отсюда, либо оттуда, — я указала вулканом в сторону другой работоспособной двери, — либо сверху. Будем наготове. Будем?  
Поскольку ответа на риторический вопрос не требовалось, я приблизилась к генератору, запуская тем самым протокол самоуничтожения. Загорелись сигналы светодиодов, внутри корпуса что-то загудело. Вот бы и вправду взять эту штуку и увезти... но куда? Координатора больше нет, связи нет, силами овцы мы отрезаны от мира. К тому же что-то подсказывало мне, что ой не просто так Алад Ви создал столь идиотскую схему самоуничтожения в виде самоходной бомбы. Генератор словно умолял перехитрить Алада и забрать проводящий странную энергию столбик с собой, пока эта хрень с бомбой не добежала. И если бы тэнно правда взяли эту штуку с собой... сдаётся мне, что ничего хорошего они бы к себе не привезли.   
А ведь может быть, и привозили. Что случалось тогда? Взрывался ли он на орбитере, открывал ли прямой портал для сентиентов, открывал ли прямой портал для зануки-охотника? Пусть пострадавшие, предположительно, уже не могли рассказать об истинной подоплёке существования этих генераторов, должны же были цефалоны пострадавших хозяев передать протокол сорок четыре? Должны, да только из-за перерубившей нам связь овцы никто не сумеет поймать сигнал бедствия, овца оставила нам лишь прямые контакты.  
Я расположила энергетический диск зенистара под открытым люком воздуховода так, чтобы он перекрыл подход к генератору и нанёс смертнику максимальные повреждения. Настороженный, собранный Умбра стоял на палубе между доступными выходами.   
Мы ждали.  
  
Когда я реактивировала диск зенистара уже шесть раз, а ни бомбы, ни смертника, ни хоть кого бы то ни было всё не появлялось, я вышла на контакт с Ригой ещё раз.  
— Пусто, оператор, — виновато сообщил бортовой компьютер, — не то сигнал сбоит, не то и вправду пусто, я не вижу в округе ни единой цели.  
— Не может быть пусто, вот же — мигает, гудит, зовёт к себе и всё такое. Система должна была отреагировать созданием бомбы. Проверь хоть что-нибудь.  
Прошло ещё пять минут бездействия, и мне стало скучно. Я отстрелила вулканом столбик генератора. Гул прекратился; светодиоды потухли. Фосфоресцирующая жидкость начала медленно вытекать на заражённый покров платформы.  
— Без толку тут высиживать, пойдём к ангару.  
В сторону ангара с оружейной палубы вёл овальный, наполовину съеденный, наполовину заросший техноцитовой органикой извилистый коридор, по центру которого проходила массивная труба. Весь коридор освещался одной-единственной сбоившей лампочкой, выдававшей всё тот же натриевый тёмно-оранжевый свет. С каждым новым шагом всё отчётливее слышался методичный мерный звук, безошибочно определённый мной как издаваемый предназначавшимся для генератора взрывным устройством. Оставив Умбру на карауле, я коротко проверила оказавшееся пустым тупиком ответвление пути.   
Расширившийся коридор вывел нас к пересечению с поперечным тоннелем. Звук взрывного устройства становился громче. Посередине пересечения располагалась открытая шахта подъёмника, ныне точно так же затянутая наростами и паутиной заражения, и из шахты виднелось очень знакомое насыщенное красное свечение.  
Оставив Умбру на подхвате, я осторожно подошла в невидимости к шахте, заглянула внутрь. Непривычно фосфоресцирующий джаггернаут с взрывчаткой на спине стоял на давным-давно застопорившемся мутированной массой подъёмнике, светился, бибикал — не он сам, понятное дело, сенсор взрывчатки бибикал. Стоял. И стоял. И светился, и бибикал — и стоял. Я почесала голову Ивары.   
— Если я всё правильно понимаю, вместе с разрушением мной генератора он потерял свою задачу. Теперь мы во всяком случае знаем, что за установкой генераторов на Уре стоит заражение.  
_«И что теперь?»_.  
— Не знаю... Пойду поглажу. Давно хотела погладить мирного джаггернаута в его естественной среде обитания.  
Я попробовала залезть в шахту, но подскочивший Умбра немедленно схватил меня за предплечье и железной рукой оттащил назад.  
— Ну он же не опасен, — пробовала вырваться я, — у них сенсор настроен на близость генератора, а не на тэнно. Отпусти, смотри какой он смешной! Стоит и тупит.  
_«Нет»_.  
— Умбра, отпусти!  
Игнорировавший моё хныкание Умбра без труда потащил меня за собой по направлению к ангару. Спорить с ним смысла не было, поэтому мне пришлось смириться с невозможностью погладить дикого джаггернаута в его естественной среде обитания и перестать сопротивляться. Тогда Умбра отпустил мою руку, оставив болезненные следы в тех местах, где сжимались его пальцы.   
_«У тебя есть Некрос, подними клона и гладь сколько влезет»_.   
— Клон — это не то. Ты мне испортил настроение.  
_«Ничего, как-нибудь переживёшь. Прекрати лезть то под танк, то под взрывающийся танк»_.  
— Ой, это ты ещё не видел, как мы с Красненькой с утра проснувшуюся бухалку ветеринарными ружьями охотили.  
_«Я больше не пущу тебя одну на Равнины»_.  
Мы без проблем добрались до ангара, нашли там новую порцию заражённых и новенький же генератор, разрушили граттлером всё, что смогли, включая ненадёжную часть борта, и улетели на архвингах через образовавшийся проём дожидаться десантных капсул в открытом космосе.  
  
Неудавшаяся перспектива погладить дикого джаггернаута меня задела. Я находилась совершенно не в настроении, слонялась по орбитеру тенью, хандрила, даже не вернула Соде мяч. Умбра снова заперся в оружейной.  
Он был прав в своём решении удержать меня от недальновидного поступка, он был полностью прав... но всё равно, когда ещё подвернётся случай застать дикого джаггернаута в деактивированном состоянии!  
— Я уеду к Джордасу и буду умолять его на коленях.  
— Рига просит оператора не ехать к Джордасу, — понуро отвечал бортовой компьютер, — на Ахероне очаг заражения, оператор хочет на Ахерон?  
— Я ВИДЕТЬ уже это заражение не могу! — вскипела я в конце концов. — Вся система в нём! Где хоть что-нибудь, где вторжение фоморского флота, где рейзорбеки, где послушники Тени? То амальгамы, то заражение, тьфу, сил моих больше нет. Рига, поехали в додзё, построю там что-нибудь, рыб буду гладить. Ты завершил анализ ситуации Ура? Где ответ от Уточки по поводу её источника данных?  
— Рига не может завершить анализ галеона Ур, получено слишком мало данных, очень сильное искажение сигнала шло. Ответа от Уточки пока что нет.  
Я выругалась, топнула ногой.  
Вернувшись обратно в операторский зал, я уселась на кресло соматической установки и принялась от нечего делать упражнять пальцы по показанной мне Умброй методике. Спустя какое-то время у подлокотника возникла голограмма Риги:  
— Оператор, получено входящее сообщение с вложением.  
— Кто пишет, чего хочет?  
Рига развернул передо мной голографический дисплей, на котором отображалось сообщение. Мне достаточно было прочитать имя отправителя, чтобы почувствовать пробежавший по спине холодок: «Кенга, от имени Арло, эмиссара Эриды».

_Тэнно,  
невозможно выразить достаточную благодарность неустанному труду защитников системы Ориджин.  
Арло Целитель просит принять этот скромный подарок в знак своей искренней преданности и нижайше просит почтить своим участием посвящённую искоренению Заражения ассамблее. Общий сбор проводится на Эриде, сектор будет назначен позже. Пожалуйста, в случае согласия на участие подтвердите своё присутствие в обратном сообщении.  
С бесконечным уважением,  
Арло, эмиссар Эриды_

Я довольно долго молчала, разглядывая письмо, снова и снова пробегаясь взглядом по строкам. В голове вертелись две мысли: «как пить дать — западня» и «они что, всё-таки существуют?». От раздумий меня отвлёк осторожный голос Риги:  
— Оператор примет подарок?  
— А что там?  
Я щёлкнула пальцем по дисплею, открывая вложение. Им оказался... им оказался кусок от древней корявки.  
Некоторое время я таращилась на дисплей, совершенно не в силах осмыслить увиденное. Они там совсем рехнулись? Зачем мне тут эта гниль?  
— Кажется, это декоративное украшение, — задумчиво произнёс Рига.  
— Просканируй вложение, проверь биохимический состав и излучение, найди все скрытые алгоритмы.  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.  
Я вздохнула.  
Оцифрованный кусок древнего техноцитового мутанта мягко лёг на мои подставленные руки. Созданная из мягкой прочной резины реплика срощенного с лицевыми отростками щупальца оказалась удивительно приятной на ощупь, бархатистой, тёплой. Я немедленно попробовала надеть её на себя.   
За этим занятием меня и застал зашедший в зал Умбра. Я с ужасом перехватила его первую мысль о том, что на меня напал древний, не без причины решив, что Умбра немедленно метнётся меня спасать и испортит щупальце. К счастью, Умбре хватило ума сопоставить присутствие здесь же голограммы Риги и отсутствие поднятой тревоги, и угрожающая моей игрушке мысль исчезла.  
_«Откуда ты это взяла?»_.  
— Прислали только что. Смотри, какая корявая, — я повертела резиновой репликой, демонстрируя её с разных сторон.  
_«В самый раз для тебя, так понимаю»_.  
— А то! Покрасить надо будет потом. Рига, сделай мне копию, я одну оставлю тут, другую надену в бой. Умбра, пощупай, она тёплая.   
Поскольку Умбра не двинулся с места, я поднялась с сидения соматической установки и подошла к нему сама, настойчиво протягивая корявое щупальце. Умбра равнодушно потыкал его пальцем.  
_«Какие дальше планы?»_.  
— Я же говорила. Едем в додзё, буду рыб гладить и ерунду какую-нибудь мастерить. Сокровищницу сломаю опять-таки. А то чего она до сих пор... целая. А, я Риге говорила.  
Умбра промолчал, но очень выразительно подумал.  
— А ещё побью тебя киттагом. За всё хорошее.   
Умбра подумал ещё громче и ещё выразительнее. Я скривилась. Возможность достать Умбру киттагом у меня существовала только одна: вызвать вибрационную волну молотом раньше, чем Декс двинется с места. То бишь нет, не существовало у меня подобной возможности.  
Ну и... не очень-то хотелось.  
— Ладно, Умбра, я передумала тебя бить. И прекрати ржать! Сыграй мне лучше что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы душа развернулась. Нет, ну какая корявая штука.  
Я вышла следом за Умброй из операторского зала, продолжая тискать свежеобретённую игрушку и любуясь мощной фигурой живого варфрейма.   
День за днём приходилось усилием воли подавлять беспокоившие меня мысли о предстоящем вторжении сентиентов, о обрубившей тэнно связь овце, о том, до какого отчаяния должен был дойти амальгама-Баллас, чтобы выискать способ передать нам парацезис. Теперь ещё придётся стараться не думать о загадке галеона Ур и о том, что должно будет произойти на пресловутой эридианской ассамблее. Все проблемы следовало разделять на те, которые ты можешь решить, те, которые ты не можешь решить и те, которые решать ещё предстоит — и дозировать в строгом соответствии с текущими возможностями. Сейчас у меня не имелось ни одной возможности решить хоть что-нибудь из всего этого.  
В конце концов, у нас было достаточно корабельного топлива, достаточно денег, шаузин, синтезированный кофе и всё время этого мира. Не хватало для полного счастья только маленького роботизированного пылесоса.


End file.
